Titan Class
by Alan Hickerson
Summary: Teaser: Evidence of an old enemy shocks James Bond.


**Titan Class**

The English Channel, June 1, 1940

He floated nearly 40 meters from the shoreline. His fingers light upon the cypress wheel. He could see through the light rain the men swimming out to meet them and the few small boats with the injured. He thought to himself how these men had proved the Anglo will. Fighting till nearly the last. And of Chamberlain, abandoning them.

Young Miles was right of course, but what else could he expect from his son. Miles mourned his younger brother Micheal as much as anyone in the family. They couldn't abandon Micheal's compatriots any more than they could ignore the King's orders. Those orders kept Miles at Royal Navy headquarters. So Charles himself, Knight of the Realm, had taken the channel boat from Dover with all the foolhardy that the Royal Navy had requested rescue these men.

Fritz Houptman turned to his Sargent and nodded. Then pulled the lever. The gunpowder exploded behind the 105 millimeter shell and it flew through the howitzers barrel. It sailed north and below it the city of Dunkirk lay sleeping. The shell peaked and the superheated steal began to arc toward the earth. The last few seconds it passed over the shoreline and came down into the channel. It passed through the pilothouse window of the small boat 'Miles & Micheal' and through the chest of Lord Charles Meservy who died instantly, and finally passed through the petrol tank, which then obliterated the small boat.

Thurso Scotland, Present Day

He drove the Aston Martin carefully, weaving through the streets of Thurso. The CID man had said it was urgent, but refused to discuss it over the phone.

He thought back on his day. He'd spent the morning doing touch and go's on the new deck. Even two of them in a driving rain. The X-35 was an excellent aircraft and he felt very comfortable in the pilots seat. There were three of them aboard and he hoped that he would get another day of training before he was recalled to London. He still marveled at low deck of the H.M.S. Meservy.

The Meservy's landing deck was five hundred feet long. This carrier had been a pencil drawing conceived by Major Boothroyd back in the 80's. Sir Miles had gotten approval for it from Mrs. Thatcher, and then the lid went on. It had been built and developed in total secrecy in a hidden cove of Hoy. Then it was completed in 1999, but with the stealth technology provided by Carver Media. Yes, provided, was the right word. It had gone through another refit.

It was actually named after Sir Miles' father, Lord Charles Meservy who'd been lost at Dunkirk. The newest 21st century Titan Class aircraft carrier in the Royal Navy, but with a separate mission. It was after all an offensive craft. Built to stealthily intrude into any theatre, and bring a quick striking capability with it. Militarily, it served NATO, but primarily it served the British Ministry of Defense in its never-ending war with terrorists.

Bond turned the corner and parked the Aston on the left side of the street. Over there on the right side was a coffee shop. It was a chain shop, well known throughout the world. A constable was standing at attention outside, and his Ford Bronco stood parked against the curb with it's small red light flashing. He crossed the street and flashed a small MI6 badge at the constable. Who nodded and stepped aside.

Inside the small shop, Bond could see several men as well as a shop clerk who seemed to be crying. She was a very pretty girl. But she was barely more than that. The walls of the shop were covered with bookshelves. The small tables, intended to hold coffee and inspire conversation were scattered about and some of them were turned over. One of the officers broke from the group surrounding the clerk and came over to speak with Bond.

Lieutenant MacFarlane asked "Are you Commander Bond?" He nodded his assent. "Looks mostly like a kidnapping. Two thugs busted in here. Took the old man and the girl by surprise. Ransacked the register for about 12 pounds 8. Then wheeled the old man out and disappeared. No description of the thugs, since they knocked her glasses off. But we've got the old man's picture."

"So what's so important that you have to interrupt my supper lieutenant?" he asked.

"The girl has a message for you from the thugs." He said. "Wouldn't tell me! Only to Commander Bond!" He shrugged. "You were in the city, so we wrung you up." Bond followed the officer to the girl sitting on the chair. "Here Miss, this is Commander Bond."

"Oh!" she sniffled. She sat up straight in the chair and tried to compose herself. "Poor Ernie, Why did they take him?" she sobbed.

Bond knelt to look into the young girl's eyes. "Here now what's all this? You've got a message for me?" He smiled and his smile got through to her somehow.

She straightened "Ernie was our volunteer. He was disabled. Had to use that wheelchair everywhere he went. He read books to the children. Used to scare them to death. Stephen King, R.L. Strine, Marx, you know that horror genre. The kids just couldn't get enough. Well anyway these two men came in tonight and took Ernie. I just don't understand it." She wept again.

A small car drew up outside and a man rushed into the shop. "Where is Commander Bond?" he asked. Bond stood up and nodded. The short man came over and spoke in a very small voice. "Commander, I'm to inform you that H.M.S. Meservy is missing. Its transponder is off and it's not at it's last reported position. Nor has it been ordered to put to sea. It may have submerged, but not under orders, and if it's moving it's gone quiet."

A dark chill passed through Bond "Where is that photo?" The CID man handed the photo to Bond. The photo showed several shop people standing around a man in a wheelchair.

"Come here Tracy! She's Ernie's cat you know." The girl picked up the white Persian and put it in the counter.

"What's this man's name?" he barked at the girl.

It startled her, and she stopped crying long enough to blurt out "Ernie, Ernie Bluefield".

"God help us." Bond said, then asked "What was the message?"

"The large fellow spoke very slowly so that I wouldn't get it wrong." The clerk said. "Somewhere in the night, Spectre is waiting."


End file.
